


Paintings on the Wall

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art museum, F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Inanimate Objects, Painting, Statues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven and Connie are paintings in a great mansion.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Paintings on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Within the grand halls of Rose Mansion,  _ Steven the Bold  _ (c. 1797) stood proudly, dressed in an 18th century British naval uniform, posing heroically atop a log. Well, he wasn’t standing in the mansion itself, exactly. He was a large painting, along a wall of other large paintings. Things had been that way for quite a while, actually.

Until today.

“Who’s she again?” one of the workers asked.

“I dunno. I think she was a knight or something.”

_ Noble Connie, India’s Knight  _ (c. 1362) showed a young girl, clad in shining armor, standing atop a cliffside. She held a sword in hand, smirking confidently. And now she was right next to Steven.

“Uh… Hello?” Steven said after the workers had gone.

“Hello,” Connie replied, her cheeks blushing on her otherwise frozen body. “Connie Maheswaran, pleased to meet you.”

“Steven Universe,” Steven introduced himself. “So… You’re a knight. That’s, uh, really...cool?”

“Thank Edward III,” Connie chuckled. “And the Hundred Years War.”

“Dang, I just had to fight the French.”

“But hey, now I’m a painting!” Connie said, content with this life.

“Hehe, me too,” Steven agreed.

“Oh la la, I’m a painting,”  _ Peridot the Beauty  _ (c. 1530) complained, one of the statues lining the floor of the hall. She was nude, standing in a suggestive pose. “The third dimension is clearly the superior one.”

_ Violet Amethyst  _ (c. 1601), another statue of a nude woman, stood next to Peridot. “Oh come on, Peri. Let the new arrivals have some fun. Remember when we met?”

Peridot blushed. “Yeah…”

Steven and Connie continued talking and talking, about what museums they had been in, who painted them, the history of their respective subjects and so on until the hall opened for visitors. 

Regardless, they’d have a  _ long time _ to get to know each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon reward for E350tb! You rock dude!


End file.
